Always A Hero
by sir-writes-alot
Summary: June remembers falling in love with him. But how could she have missed all the signs, everything that lead to Luke's distruction. Will she be able to do what needs to be done in the end? Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Mr. Rick Riordan does. And we all thank him very much.

Rated T

A/N: I can't remember how or where I got this idea for this story but took me a while to hash out some minor details. I had intended for it to be a one-shot but it just kept growing and growing. Most of the story has been written already, jut needs a little more fine tuning all should be well. Also, I tried to summarize whats already known as well as possible. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter One

I stood in the shallow water at the lake's edge, looking back at the camp that was my home. The remaining campers ran back and forth in chaos gathering armor and weapons. Confusion and worry fell upon the campers just like the sun fell across the valley. Chiron galloped around trying to herd everyone together around the white vans. I gripped the sword tighter in my hand wondering how this had all started and how I hadn't seen it coming much sooner. I looked up at the sky as if the gods, my mother, would spell out the answer. I knew none would come. They were all busy fighting the same war hundreds of miles away.

"June!" Hearing my name so close startled me out of my thoughts. Annabeth, my younger half-sister, stood next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to come with us. We would all understand." Her sympathetic grey eyes met my own. So much like our mother's. Bright and so full of wisdom.

"No. I need to do this. You guys need all the help you can get." I let out a shaky breath, "Besides, if Percy's right, he's not even Luke anymore."

When she saw the tears well up in my eyes she wrapped her arms around me. With my face buried in her shoulder I couldn't contain the flood any longer. Too many nights I had cried myself to sleep alone and unwilling to talk. I never realized that of all the people at camp, my sister was the closest to feeling my pain. She loved Luke too, just not the same way I did.

"Annabeth! June!" Chiron called from far away. I pulled apart from my sister, and walked toward the van. As I turned away a voice sounded from behind me. _June! _It was only my name, but it was the voice that said it, a voice I've heard say my name a million times. It was Luke's voice. When no more words followed, I blamed it on my imagination and hope. I sheathed my sword, picked up my bow and quiver from the sand and caught up with my sister.

I sat in the back of the last van, Annabeth sat beside. I wasn't exactly sure where we were headed, just that Percy had called us there. I looked over at my sister sitting next to me and what beautiful young woman she had become. Her strength had only grown from the shy, timid little girl she used to be.

_June 2001_

_I was training with my fellow Athena campers when the commotion started. I wasn't paying much attention, keeping all my focus on my opponent, an older half-brother. I had just blocked one of his thrusts when a Hermes camper rushed by. _

"_There's something going on down by the Hill!" Was all I heard before he disappeared towards the camp's entrance. My brother dropped his sword and shield and took off after his friend. More kids and teens came running by. Something was definitely happening. Could a monster have somehow made it's way inside the camp?_

"_Everyone back to their cabins immediately!" Chiron bellowed. Naturally everyone ran after him to find out what was going on. _

_We gathered behind Chiron with a perfect view of Half-Blood Hill and the arch that marked the entrance to camp. The scene that lay before us both confused and terrified me. Grover, a satyr, had returned with more half-bloods. Only right on their heels were all three Furies, or the Kindly Ones as we called them. To make matters worse they were surrounded by no less than six Hellhounds. One of the three half-bloods with dark hair turned towards Grover and the other two. They hesitated before they turned back around and headed for the arch. Chiron dashed towards the fight. _

_Grover reached us, followed by a blond boy around my age and a terrified little girl that clung to his side. She too had blonde hair, but her eyes were not blue like her companion. They were gray, just like mine. Her eyes were wide and tears cut flesh colored streaks down her dirty face. _

"_Annabeth, stay with Grover while I go help Thalia." He tried to go but the girl Annabeth grabbed onto him. _

"_You promised you wouldn't leave me, Luke!" He knelt down beside her. _

"_And I won't. We'll be back in a flash." I dropped to my knees by the girl I knew had to be my sister. I tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. _

"_Don't touch me!" I was taken aback by her anger. What had this child been through? Luke looked over her at me, at my gray eyes and then down to Annabeth's. He could see the resemblance too. _

"_Annabeth, look at me." She narrowed her eyes at me before she looked at Luke. "Stay here with- "_

"_June." I answered when he looked to me for my name._

"_-June and Grover and I promise I'll be back." He stood and looked down at me, his eyes serious. "You keep her safe for me alright." I simply nodded. _

"_Wait!" I said when he turned to leave, "Here." I tossed my sword toward him which he caught with expertise and grace. _

"_Thanks." he said with a lopsided grin on his handsome face. _

_There was a scream from the hill. Chiron alone hadn't been enough to help. The girl Thalia had been struck down. _

"_Thalia!" Luke shouted as he ran towards the hill. He ran into battle with no armor and no shield. Annabeth struggled in my arms when she saw what was happening. Luke arrived at the hill and charged straight at the Furies. His rage was easy to see, even from a distance. It was like watching a real life Achilles. As the last Hellhound dissipated Luke tossed his burrowed sword aside and ran to Thalia. With a great surge of strength, Annabeth tore herself from my grasp and ran towards the hill with surprising speed for one so small. I ran after her. Even with the Furies and hounds gone, there was no way I was going to let her see what had happened to her friend. Before I caught up with her she tripped and landed sprawled on the ground. Annabeth looked up at me, sad and angry. Her face was even dirtier than before and her nose was running. Blood ran down her chin from where she'd split her lip. _

"_Why?" She asked, her voice trembling, "It's not FAIR!" She pounded her little fists into the dirt. _

_I didn't have an answer for her. How could I when I had no idea what they had been through. I held out my hand for her, and hesitantly, she took it. I helped her to her feet and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze then lead her to where Luke was. _

My beautiful girls._ The voice of Athena spoke to Annabeth and myself. The little girl turned her eyes up to me, amazement reflected on her features that were so much like mine. _

"_You hear her too?" She squealed. _

"_Sometimes. It's Athena, my mother and your mother too. I'm sure of it." _

"_That makes you…my sister?" _

_I smiled down at her, "I guess it does." Annabeth walked a little closer to my side but still only touched my hand. _

"_You won't leave me, will you?" She asked hopefully. _

"_Never." I felt a strong connection to the girl beside me. _

_She rushed up the hill dragging me behind her. Annabeth let go of my hand and threw herself at Luke. He knelt by an unmoving girl with black hair. Her face was battered and bloody but it was easy to tell she was very young. Far too young. No more than two or three year younger than myself. It was also easy to tell she wasn't alive. Luke's shoulders shook as he mourned the girl in his arms. My face suddenly reddened with shame. Here I was, a complete stranger, witnessing this heart wrenching and intimate moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Chiron. We were startled by the yell that followed. _

"_Godsdammit!" Luke shouted. "I promised! I promised I'd protect them! What the-" He stopped. Thalia's body was emitting a faint light that was slowly growing brighter. It became too much to look at. I had to avert my eyes. The light coming from her was like standing next to the Sun. Luke stepped back, pulling Annabeth with him. Without warning, Thalia exploded into a thousand specks of light. It was raining tiny stars. I looked behind me and saw the campers in the distance, standing in awe. When the light faded to normal, Thalia's body was gone. _

_Annabeth looked around confused and frightened, "Where'd she go? Thalia!" _

"_Annabeth, quiet." Luke said cautiously just at the ground began to rumble. I felt the vibrations in my feet before I actually saw the ground shake. Right where Thalia's body used to lay, the top of a pine tree erupted out of the ground, but it didn't start there. The tree kept growing until it was taller than any tree around. Pine needles rained down on us and thunder rolled across the sky. _

_It was Chiron's voice that broke the stunned silence. "Let's get you three back to camp. Dionysus and I need to talk." He turned to me, "June, could you please take them to the infirmary. We'll speak with them after they are well rested." _

"_Yes Sir." Chiron galloped off. Annabeth looked like she could barely walk she was so exhausted. Luke looked even worse. I bent down and motioned for Annabeth to climb onto my back. With a little help from Luke she managed to make herself comfortable. She wrapped her small hands around my neck and fell asleep against my shoulder. It saddened me when I felt her tears soak through my orange t-shirt. At the base of the hill, Luke stopped me. _

"_This is a good sword. It'll do you good." He said cleaning it off on his ragged shirt. _

"_I wouldn't know. I've only ever trained with it." That was the first time I'd really gotten to look at him. My first assessment of him being handsome was an understatement. Even under the blood and dirt, simply put, he was beautiful. Though the sunlight was quickly fading his blue eyes still sparkled. _

"_Let's hope it stays that way." He said as he sheathed the sword at my right side. _

The atmosphere amongst the camper was somber as the van pulled to the Empire State Building. Percy called us to Olympus. We all piled out of the vans, and crowded around the entrance to the building. Some looked a little car sick. We were down and entire cabin but it was still the largest gathering of half-bloods outside of camp. I could kill Calrisse. The gods knew I was angry enough.

Percy looked at each and every nervous and scared face. His eyes fell on me last, calculating, almost accusingly. His eyes travel to Annabeth when she walked up to him. Had the situation been less serious, I might have smiled. They exchanged a few words before Percy turned to the group.

"Thanks for coming everybody! Chiron, after you."

"No, Percy. The only way I visit Olympus is if I am summoned. I'll will go gather what allies I can, but _you _are the one that called them here, _you_ are their leader. So lead them, Percy. I have faith in you."

Percy took a deep breath and turned to face us again. "Something bad is going to happen tonight. That's what I told Annabeth over the phone. I think it's a trap. We have got to get a audience with Zeus. We have to convince him to come back and defend the city.

Chiron said something quietly to Percy, and shook his hand. Percy motioned us to follow him, "Let's go guys."

The security guard inside looked up from his book and eyed us curiously. He paid no attention to the fact that we were all dressed in battle armor, carrying bows, spears and swords.

"We're closing up for the night, kids."

"Six-hundredth floor." Percy said as casually as is he were ordering a pizza.

"No six-hundredth floor, kid. Keep moving."

"Forty demigods attract a lot of bad attention. You really want us hanging out here…with you?"

"Make it quick." A buzzer sounded and the security gate swung open.

"You don't want us going through those." Annabeth warned.

"Uh, right. Elevator on the right. You seem to know the way."

We all wouldn't ft into the elevator so we took two trips. I offered to lead the second group up. When we finally reached the top, and the doors slid open, I was left speechless. I had only been to Olympus once before on a field trip. What I remember was a busy metropolis of beautiful gold and white mansions, music sounding from all directions, and most of all, at the top of the mountain: the palace of the gods. Now, it was quiet and desolate. The homes were still there looking like they did before, only now they were left abandoned.

"Look!" Pollux shouted. As we made our way to the palace, blue lights appeared in the sky, and rocketed towards us like shooting stars. As they got close they went out. Faded like a light bulb. They came back and did the same thing, but no harm seemed to come from them being there.

"Like infrared scopes." Michael Yew said, "We're being targeted."

Percy led us on to the throne room. The doors leading to the cavernous space beyond were unguarded. Our footsteps echoed ominously around the empty room. Constellations twinkled above us on the blue ceiling, and around the giant hearth in the centre of the area were twelve empty thrones.

"Mooo!" we all looked over at the globe of water hanging in the air. An Ophiotaraus swam around happily inside. Percy smiled up at it.

"They treating you okay?" He asked.

"Mooo!"

As we walked towards the thrones, we were stopped by a woman speaking.

"Hello again, Percy Jackson." She said, "You and your friends are welcome." Standing by the hearth was a woman about my age wearing a simple brown dress. Her eyes were red and glowing, just like an inviting warm fire.

"Lady Hestia." Percy said as he bowed. The rest of us followed suit.

"I see you went through with your plan. You now bear the curse of Achilles." Annabeth looked to me curiously as if I had an answer. I shook my head. I caught myself remembering a vivid dream. Someone almost drowning in the River Styx. Only it wasn't Percy.

"You must be careful. You gained much on your journey. But you are still blind to the most important truth. Perhaps a glimpse is in order."

"Um….what is she talking about?" Annabeth asked. Percy glanced at Hestia and fell to the floor. Annabeth dropped to the floor beside him.

"Did you guys see that?" He asked. He sounded confused and shocked.

"See what?" Annabeth asked, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"How long was I out?"

We were all gathered in one of parks at base of the mountain. Confusion and worry ran rampant like a virus without a cure. It was the blue light that had drawn us all down here, or the lack of the lights. Campers pushed their ways to the railings, digging for any coins they had, to see the city below. Annabeth was asking Percy question after question, trying to piece together parts of the story. A larger part that I already knew.

I stood off to the side, alone and away from the murmuring crowd. I clenched my fists tightly trying to stay their trembling. Hermes had shown up, just after Hestia had shown Percy a vision. He brought terrible news with him. He and the others gods were not fairing as well as they has hoped. Fear, anger and even guilt had gripped my heart. He also brought a message for Annabeth _Plan twenty-three._ I wasn't sure what it was about, she seemed wary about it as well. Hermes had yelled at her, my little sister. He said it was all her fault, that she didn't do everything she could have. I had to bite my tongue to keep from giving him a piece of my mind. Annabeth wasn't at fault. If anyone was to be blamed, I was. I should have seen the anger growing inside Luke, followed the signs. Perhaps I did see them and chose to ignore that which was laid right before my eyes. I guilt deepened when he turned to me with a warmth in his eyes that was not there previously. His hand caressed my cheek lovingly, like a father to a daughter.

"You did what you could. You said yes, and he still chose to leave."

The accusation and hurt in the look from Annabeth felt like a knife in the heart. Maybe she figured it out then.

"I don't hear anything." I heard Annabeth say. I turned and saw her looking out over the darkening city. Percy stepped beside her to look down over our home.

"What did they do?" He asked angrily, "What have they done to my city?"

Fear shot ice cold chills through my blood. I walked cautiously to the railing and looked down, the wind wiping my hair in a frenzy and stinging my eyes. Once the busiest city in the world, New York slept like a waste land. People were toppled over in the streets, whether dead or alive I didn't know. It was eerily silent. Silence which had rang out only once before.

_September 2001_

_I sat across from my dad at the small kitchen table. Bright sunlight filtered through the windows and a cool September breeze rustled the curtains. I had woken up early to make my dad breakfast before he left for the fire station. _

"_You didn't have to do this for me, June." He said as he poured syrup over his pancakes. _

"_I wanted to Dad. I leave you alone all Summer with nothing but fire-house chili." I set a plate of bacon and eggs beside his pancakes. _

_He munched a strip of bacon and looked thoughtful. "You're right. This is much better." He gave me a kiss on my cheek before I sat back down. "How's school going?" _

"_Boring." I said as I began working on my own plate. "When one learns sword fighting and archery at camp, school can never compare." _

"_You said camp was exciting this Summer." _

"_Exciting doesn't begin to explain it. Grover came back with three new campers. And one, get this, was a daughter of Zeus!" His dark eyes sparkled with amusement as I jumped into an animated story about the night Luke and Annabeth arrived. _

"_Luke. A boy." His expression made me giggle into my orange juice. "He's the one that was waiting with you at the entrance when I picked you up?" _

"_Yes, Dad." _

"_He's a good looking kid." I nodded my agreement. Dad looked lost in thought again before he seemed to come to a conclusion. "That's it. Time to lock you up." _

"_I think you'll have to wait until you get home or you'll be late for work." He looked at the clock on the wall behind him. _

"_Oh shit." He jumped up and looked around for his keys. _

"_Coffee table in the living room." _

"_What would I do without you?" _

"_Probably starve." I held the front door open for him so he wouldn't be slowed down. He stopped anyway to give me a hug and kiss. _

"_See you tonight, Junebug." I rolled my eyes at my nickname. _

"_Be safe Dad!" I watched him drive away in his big black truck before I went to clean the dishes and cooking mess. _

_If I'd known that was the last time I was ever going to see my dad, I wouldn't have let him leave. I would have told him to call the station and just stay home. I would have tied him to his lounge chair if I had too. _

_The rest of that day passed in a blur. I remember sitting in my history class with the sun shining hot my face and getting lost in the drone of my teachers voice. I was looking out at the perfect view I had of down town. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _

_The first plane came out of nowhere. For a moment I thought I had fallen asleep and into a terrible nightmare. I got up in the middle of the lecture and stood at the window, my class mates followed suit. A girl next to me cried out when another plane hit the second tower. A garbled noise sounded over the loud speaker but I couldn't make out what it was saying. I couldn't recall how long we watched from the classroom. I only remember my heart stopping and my blood freezing when the first tower collapsed. Black smoke billowed and a dark cloud blanketed the city in terror._

"_NO!." I screamed as I pounded my fist against the window, shattering the glass. I paid no attention to the pain or the blood running down my arm. "Daddy…" There was no doubt in my mind that every cop and every fire fighter in the state were there. _

_The next thing I remember I was surrounded, not by my class mates, but by all my friends from camp. Questions were shouted at me from all sides, people crowded around me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating, breathing was the hardest thing to do. The noise didn't stop and the crowd only grew. _

"_Everybody shut up and give her room!" The sound of a familiar and comforting voice brought me back, almost. A small body threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Luke soon followed, shoving others aside to reach me. _

_He took one look at me. "She's in shock. Let's get her to the big house." _

"_June? Can you walk?" I could feel him standing next to me, a hand at the small of my back, but he sounded miles away. "Annabeth, get off of her for a minute." She started to climb off but I hugged my sister closer to my chest. Luke lightly took hold of my arm and lead me in the direction of the house. As we cleared the crowd, I became more aware of what was going on around me. _

_I looked around, slightly confused as to where I was. I saw Luke in an orange camp t-shirt and jeans, Annabeth in my arms. The big house loomed over me as Chiron stepped off of the porch. He looked down at me, sympathy and kindness in his eyes. _

"_I am so very sorry June." I nodded my head once, tears cascading down my face. "Bring her on in." _

_Luke steered me through to the infirmary. I sat down on one of the many beds. Annabeth sat next to me leaning into my side. Luke sat on my other side and began cleaning my hand with a damp towel. _

"_He wasn't even supposed to work today." I finally said. "He was covering for a friend who just had a baby." It was all black after that. _

_Later they told me that I had passed out. I couldn't blame myself. My dad was dead and I had no place to call home. I walked around camp like a zombie, I hadn't slept in days and I barely ate. Looks of pity followed me where ever went. _

_Almost a week after September 11__th__, Luke found me sitting in the Athena cabin, trying to read a book. All I was doing was flipping through the pages, seeing the words but not actually reading them. He grabbed the book out of my hand and tossed it onto a nearby bed. _

"_Up." He took hold of my hands and pulled me to my feet. "We're going to get rid of some of this anger." _

"_I don't want to." I said defiantly. "And I'm not angry."_

"_Well, we're going to. We're going to train a bit." _

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whew! Has it been a long time since I started this or is it just me? I sincerely apologize readers, I have had the biggest brain fart with this story, while having ideas for an actual novel run rampant through my creativity. Not to mention the BBC has taken over my life…. Here is chapter 2 everyone and please, forgive me…After all, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin…who could blame me.

During a short respite between battles, I sat apart a somber crowd, hiding myself in a hotel bathtub. The hotel suite we were currently occupying was quiet. I felt like suffocating in the thick silence. I was sipping from a water bottle when Annabeth came and sat on m left, our legs dangling over the edge of the tub.

"Why are you in here?" She asked with genuine curiosity in her voice.

" They're all looking at me funny. No one trusts me. I thought it best not to stir up any unrest out there." She nodded before letting the silence return.

"Do you remember when I first showed up with Luke?" She asked.

"Of course I remember."

"Not the actual night. The first week. Do you remember how mean I was to you?" A mischievous half smile spread across her face. I pang struck through my chest. There was only one person she could have learned that look from. I smiled too, nonetheless.

"You were a little shit, weren't you?" I nudged her with my shoulder. Even sitting I was now looking up at my little sister. It had been years since she had outgrown me.

"I didn't trust you." She looked me in the eye, as serious as the war we were fighting. "Now you're my family."

"That was different. I was a stranger suddenly thrust into your life. You didn't know me, I didn't know you. These campers have known me for years. I was dating Luke, now he's a traitor. Because of that, well, those guys out there can't trust me. You've seen the way they look at me."

"It's not that they _can't_ trust you. They're scared, and because of that, they see you as a possible threat." I leaned my head against Annabeth's shoulder. It seemed more often these days she was the one comforting me. When had she grown up into such a smart young woman? I suppose she has always been that way.

I looked up when Annabeth reached into one of her cargo pockets. She handed me a slightly rumpled white envelope.

"I was wondering when I was going to need this. I'm glad I thought to bring it along." I opened the flap to find a small stack of photographs. Most were of Luke and me; some held the faces of all three of us. Half way through the stack I stopped. Annabeth looked at what made me pause and laughed. It was a loud laugh that echoed through the whole bathroom.

"I remember when this happened." She said smiling. "I thought it was so gross. I still do as a matter of fact." I nudged playfully again.

"I didn't."

_July 2002_

_It had been over a year since Luke and Annabeth arrived at camp, and nine months since my dad died. Annabeth and I had become as close as sisters could be. She'd grown so much and not just physically. She opened up to people easier, smiled a lot more. Most of all she was so eager to learn. One night, while we were flipping through a book of ancient Greek architecture, she told me what she wanted to be when she grew up. An architect. I told her that's what she would be. _

_As for Luke, well, I was still working on that. I was fascinated by him, that's for sure. It wasn't just his good looks either. Most girls around camp would agree with me when I said that Luke was one of the best looking guys at camp. No, it was more than that. Luke's skills during training were incredible. I'd never seen anyone with the intensity that he carried when he trained. It showed even more during the games of Capture the Flag. Mostly, I knew, it was the way he looked after Annabeth. Like he'd made himself her eternal protector. I had no trouble talking with him, even about what happened to my dad. He too talked about most things. Anything except family. That was a seriously sore subject for him and I never pushed him to talk about it. _

_ On the days when time allowed, he would train with me one on one. My skills with a sword were lacking so Luke agreed to give some of his spare time to teach me. _

_ One sweltering day in July with a Capture the Flag game the next afternoon, Luke lead me to the area where most of the training was done. A heavy heat hung in the air making my skin sticky with sweat even though we hadn't even started. He was going to show me a disarming trick I'd seen him use multiple times before. He told me it was difficult to learn and even harder to pull off, but I was persistent and kept asking until he'd agreed to teach me. _

_ We warmed up with a ten minute sparring session. In no time at all Luke's orange shirt was soaked through and his hair lay flat and damp. His breathing was still even, unlike mine. I was out of breath and panting. My face was flushed and sweat ran down the back of my neck. _

_ "I'd say you're warmed up enough." He laughed as he passed me a water bottle. I drank my fill and pass it back to him so he could drink. He splashed some of the cool water on his face._

_ "Are you going to teach this thing to me or not?" I asked with mock impatience. _

_ His eyes lit up and he flashed a crooked grin. "If you insist." It sounded like a challenge. "I'll show you slowly first, then we'll spar until you disarm me with it." _

_ "And if I don't…" I asked cautiously. _

_ "We keep going." _

_ Luke showed me the proper steps to take, where to plant my feet and how to twist my blade just right so my opponent had no choice but to drop their own sword. He went through it once more to make sure I had it committed to memory. He picked up my sword, tossed it to me and took a fighting stance. _

_ I knew I didn't stand a chance against Luke. He towered over me and his accuracy was deadly. Oh, and he just happened to be the best swordsman the camp had ever seen. Even still, to this day, no one matched his skill. Though we were just training, he fought with a fury I'd never seen. Like he channeled all his anger in to his fighting. Perhaps that's why he was so good at it. Of course, he never gave me more than I could handle. It was always just enough to push me beyond my best. _

_ We sparred for nearly thirty minutes until he disarmed me with the very trick he was teaching me. _

_ "You know how I did that?" He asked. _

_ "By being fast like a freak." I answered, blowing hair out of my face. _

_ "Exactly. Speed. Do I need to show you again?" _

_ "No. I can do it." I assured him, though it was more for my sake. I knew I wasn't going to be able to disarm Luke. He was too fast. I was too distracted. Distracted by him and the way he moved, by his hair (which needed to be cut) fell over his forehead. Mostly it was his eyes. The seriousness blended perfectly with the right amount of playful. _

_ I was startled when I felt him standing right beside me. "Again."_

_ "I told you. I don't need you to show me again." _

_ "Your foot work." He said, pointing at my feet. "You need to work on that." Luke put my sword in my hand and turned me around so I faced the same direction as him. _

_ "Take your stance." I did. I was also acutely aware of his hands on my waist. I could hear my own heart pounding away in my chest. My stomach felt like I'd eaten a bowl of butterflies for dinner. _

_ "If your opponent moves there and strikes here, you move like this." I moved with him, like he was teaching me the steps to a lethal dance. I knew everything he was showing me. It was sword fighting 101, but with him standing this close, I wasn't going to protest. _

_ Slowly he turned me around to face him, placing a hand at the back of my neck. I knew he could feel the quick beat of my pulse. I put a hand to his chest, over his heart, and felt that it beat just had fast as mine. I knew what was coming next, but it still surprised me when he lowered his lips to mine. I parted my lips beneath his, inviting him in. My sword lay forgotten on the ground as I entwined my fingers in his hair. Without warning, his lips stopped as he stepped away. I stared dumbfounded and slighting confused. _

_ "But…what." I protested. I wanted more, and I wanted it right now dammit!_

_ He picked up my discarded weapon and held it out to me. "Again." _

_ "But…but." I said stupidly. _

_ He nodded once. "When you win." I took my sword from him. "Again."_

_ "That was low." If he wanted to play dirty, I would give him all the dirt he wanted. This time I went at him with everything I had. I blocked and thrust. Dodged and jabbed. After fifteen minutes of none stop movement I managed to get my sword to where I could force him to drop his. It was pure luck. Just for making me go through all of that, I elbowed him in the stomach, hooked my foot around his ankle and swept his feet out from underneath him. I kick his blade away and out of his reach. He smiled mischievously when I held my the point of my sword at his throat. He started laughing. _

_ "I win." I said through labored breaths. He laughed harder. _

_ " Hey June, what's rule number one of battle strategy? I seemed to have forgotten." He asked innocently, trying to catch his breath. _

_ "Never let your opponent distra-" I never got to finish. My feet were suddenly no longer under me, but there was definitely someone on top of me. I felt stupid laying on the ground pinned beneath him. He was really heavy. I could however, admire the view. When he arrived at camp little more than a year ago, he was wiry and lanky. He'd grown since then and put on more than a few pounds, all of it was lean, hard muscle. _

_ "What was that about not letting yourself get distracted?" He sat on top of me with my hands pinned across my chest. I couldn't move, not even my legs. I settled with narrowing my eyes at him. It wasn't fair. He knew I was distracted by him and used that to his advantage. _

_ "I believe that's check mate." He let my hands go but he didn't get off of me. He was getting heavier by the minute. I ran my hand up his arm to the back of his neck. _

_ "Luke."_

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "Shut up." I brought his lips down to mine in a crushing kiss. This time I would get what I wanted. I may have initiated it this time, but Luke quickly stole dominance. His tongue parted my lips to gain deeper entrance into the kiss. Without stopping for breath he pulled me into a sitting position so I was straddling his lap. Sitting like that I was acutely aware of the way we were positioned. Tremors shot through my stomach and headed south. I was just beginning to think on how far I was willing to let him take this when a noise stopped us both. _

_ "Ach-hem." I was someone clearing their throat in a very obvious way. The throat clearing was followed immediately by a wolf whistle and a flash. Luke and I looked over to the edge of the arena where a small crowd had gathered around Chiron. One of Luke's younger brothers held a camera. Chiron looked down on us disapprovingly, but his eyes were crinkled in amusement. Luke and I were both flushed, and not just from the embarrassment of being caught._

_ "Looks like it's time to add some new camp rules."_

I was laughing, actually laughing. I even had to wipe the tears form my eyes. My sister knew just what to do to make me feel better.

I felt Annbeth stiffen beside me.

"I wish things could've stayed like that forever." She whispered.

"If that were the case you never would have met Percy. I couldn't be happier for the two of you." I hadn't noticed when she had grabbed my hand, but she examined my fingers, running her over the light tan line on one of them.

"Were you ever going to tell anyone?" She was way too smart for me to keep up with. I knew what she was talking about, but I hadn't realized she had known. I told no one that secret.

"If things had stayed the same? Right away. But things being the way they are now…never. I didn't want anyone to know. I still don't want anyone to know." I jerked my hand out of hers. "How long have you known?"

"A long time. When I stayed with you after I left my father's house. I remember I was looking for something when I found the ring in your bed side table. I thought a first it could have been you dad's, but it was too small. After that it didn't take much reasoning to see that it was yours."

_I was dreaming that much I knew. _

_ I was walking through the forest. I could tell I wasn't at camp. None of the surroundings looked familiar. No pathways wound through the trees, no light filtered down through the dark canopy above. My breath rose in puffy white clouds. I heard dry, dead leaves crunching beneath my bare feet and felt the cold seep through the thin flannel of my pajama bottoms. Off in the distance I heard the rushing sound of a river. _

_ Somewhere around me I heard the rustling of leaves, someone walking away. I turned to follow the footsteps. They sounded staggered, tired and forced. _

_ The trees slowly began thinning, their branches growing spindly and bare. They loomed, wraith like, in the shadows around me. Flakes started falling, but when they landed on my skin they didn't melt. I brushed them away and the flakes left a silky gray residue. Ash was raining down from a sky I still couldn't see. _

_ The ghost up ahead quickened it's pace. I had to run to keep up. My feet left blurry prints in the deepening ash and my breath came in rasping gasps. Just when I thought I could run no more, the trees around me disappeared. Gray flakes still fell from above, but the ground underfoot had changed. I was walking on gravel. I felt the sharp edges of the small stones digging into the soft flesh of my feet. In front of me, a river twisted its way across a dead landscape. No tress grew across the far bank. It was nothing but barren gray hills and an endless black horizon. _

_ Not far up the river I heard a voice shout. "No! Anything but this!" The voice was stressed and hauntingly familiar. Luke! _

_ A voice, a sound that didn't belong even in the darkest of nightmares, echoed all around me, through me. Goosebumps rose on my skin, despite having just run through the woods. _

You will or they suffer and you die!

_"Leave them out of this you son of a bitch!" _

Your wife, June? Annabeth? Remember how I showed you what I would do with them. They will remain unharmed if you cooperate.

_"Why this?" Luke pleaded. "There has to be some other way." _

This is the only way your body will be able to sustain me. Pick a spot like I told you and take a dive.

_When Luke came into view he stood at the water's edge. His mouth moved to silent words I could not hear. Reluctantly, as if he were being coerced by an invisible force, he stepped into the river. _

_ I opened my mouth to shout for him to stop, that if he bathed in that water he would surely die. When no sound escaped my lips I quickened my steps. I had to save him from the slow rapids of the river. I watched in horror as he fell to his knees, his face contorted in a terrible pain. Struggling, he fell to his side, deeper into the water vanishing below the dark frothy surface. Without a second thought for my own safety or what I was jumping into, I rushed into the river. The Styx, my own mind corrected. I didn't feel any of the pain that tormented Luke, only a slight irritation, like a light sunburn. _

_ I plunged my arm under, searching for any sign of him, all the while keeping my eyes open for a glimpse of blond hair or glint off of his blue eyes. My hand bumped into something solid and smooth. Luke's arm. I grabbed hold and pulled with more strength than I thought I possessed. I hooked my other arm under his and slowly began dragging him to shore. My eyes roamed the tree line nearby. I was so startled by what I saw there I almost lost my hold on Luke. Hidden behind dying trees, two figures lurked in the shadows. Neither one looked ready to help me. This time when I shouted, I was heard. _

_ "Don't just stand there! Help me!" I was more astounded when they came out from behind their cover. Not because they were helping me (they stood there, motionless), but because of who they were. Annabeth and the girl Thalia stood before Luke and me, looking down at us accusingly. _

_ "He brought this on himself. Let him drown." Thalia's voice was unnecessarily harsh. I looked pleadingly to my sister. She seemed terrified, angry and confused. Just like when she first arrived at camp as a scared little girl. Surely she would want to save him. _

_ "Annabeth, help me." It wasn't a question or a plea. _

_ "He left me. He left me when he promised he wouldn't." She was crying. Thalia still looked severe and judgmental, cold even. I looked to her. _

_ "You too? You're just going to let him die?" I was barely able to hold Luke above the surface. He eyes were closed and he wasn't responding. He was alive at least. I could see his chest rise and fall with short shallow breaths. I was still standing knee deep in the churning water. _

_ "Luke poisoned my tree! He tried to kill me! You're on your own June Castellan." _

_ I drew in a sharp breath that sounded more like a hiss. How did she know? It's hardly been a week. No one but Luke and I knew about our marriage. Not Chiron, not Percy, not even my own sister. _

_ Annabeth gave me an apologetic nod filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry sister." With that, Thalia and Annabeth disappeared into the forest. Forget them, I thought. With the last of my strength I struggled as I dragged Luke on to the rocky beach. His skin was red and raw as if I had just pulled him from boiling water. It may have been more humane, I thought as I brushed a few wet strands of hair from his face. Luke's eyes fluttered open when I lightly traced the scar on his cheek. His hand came up to grasp mine. His skin was warm. _

_ "June?" _

_ "Yeah." I whispered. _

_ "You pulled me out. I'm alive." He sounded disappointed, like he wanted to drown. _

_ "I couldn't let you die." I almost choked on my words. _

_ Luke placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist. "You should have." _

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked sharply. A shadow in the back of my mind knew why. _

_ "Now there's no stopping him." His eyes met mine. I could never remember seeing him so scared or worried in my life. When he sat up I threw my arms around him and held on as if I would get to keep him with me as long as I didn't let go. Deep down I knew that wasn't so. As soon as I woke up, in my bed, he would be gone and I would be alone. _

_ His arms around me went slack. I knew something was wrong when a chill crept up my spine and into my heart. _

_ "I can see why he's attracted to you." Luke said, only something was wrong, horribly wrong. I pulled myself from his arms and looked upon Luke's face. "You are truly beautiful." Then I saw his eyes. Eyes that were once a perfect match to a clear sky were gone. Hollow, golden eyes that didn't seem to be alive starred back at me. _

_ I screamed._

_When I opened my eyes I was sitting in my bed, in the dark I took me a moment to realize someone was knocking on the front door. I turned to look at the clock. The neon blue numbers read 3:30AM. _

"_What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. "Who would be at my door this time at night?" I wrapped a thin fleece blanket around my body to ward of any chill. _

_As soon as I reached the front door I turned on the porch light and peered through the peephole. There, on the front steps, with no jacket to keep her warm was Annabeth. She looked around uncertainly before lifting her arm to knock again. I swung the door open before she would wake the neighbors. _

"_Annabeth, what are you-?" I started to ask when I noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. I rushed her inside, threw my own blanket over her and ushered her into my tiny living room. _

"_I know you don't like being woken up, but," Her lip trembled as she tried to hold in more tears. It broke my heart to see my sister, who was now taller than I was, so upset. "I couldn't stay there anymore." _

_I threw my arms around my little sister. She needn't explain anything. She has told me before of her problems with her stepmom, and how rough things were at home. _

"_I don't have that much space here, but you're welcome to stay for as long as you need." I lead her to my small bedroom and dug out a pair of sleep pants for her to wear._

"_You'll probably want a hot shower." Annabeth nodded but remained silent. "The bathroom is through there, towels are in the closet." As soon as the bathroom door was closed, my right flew to my left to remove the plain gold band that rested there. I held it in my hand until hurt. I opened my hand and stared at the lines that the ring had dug into my palm. I pulled open the drawer in the table next to my bed and silently hid my secret away. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet. It had been a couple of years already, what as a little while longer. _

_Half an hour later, warmer and still silent, Annabeth tucked herself into bed next to me and fell asleep. _

"How long were you two married?" She asked, bringing me out of my memory.

"How long have we been married?" I corrected her, "It was just before Percy showed up at the camp." I leaned my head back against the tub and closed my eyes. I don't remember every falling a sleep.

Thank You everyone for your patience! The next chapter will be the last, and I promise it won't take that long. No flash backs in the next chapter though.

However, If anyone wants one shots later one, I may be able to come up with a few ideas. Feel free to send me any ideas my way. Given that you guys like June enough!


	3. Chapter 3

"Go! Just go! Percy and Annabeth need your help!" Thalia shouted at me. She was trapped under a heavy stone statue. I hesitated, knowing the reason I wasn't turning around. I couldn't face Luke. Not like he was.

"Just get the hell out of here June!" She practically screamed. "Others are on their way. They can help me." I didn't answer. I just nodded and ran towards the massive stairs that lead to the palace. To Luke.

By the time I reached the top sweat beaded on my skin and my bangs stung my eyes. I was having trouble drawing in air. I hadn't stopped once during the climb. The gargantuan double doors that usually guarded the throne room lay in a heaping pile of stone and metal. Broken pieces as big a house stood between me and the fight I could hear raging on the other side. I took two seconds rest before I began my ascent. A few times I had to stop when a hand lost its hold and once I even lost my footing and almost fell backwards. By the time I reached the peak my fingers were bleeding and bruised. A painful howl echoed down in the throne room.

"ARG!" The voice was inhuman. It was Kronos.

_It hurts, June. It's so painful. _The real Luke shouted in my head.

I crawled to the edge of a large piece of marble and looked down. Luke was on his knees and Annabeth was rushing to him.

"Luke, listen!" What is she doing, I thought, is she insane? With a flick of his wrist Luke, no, I kept reminding myself, Kronos sent Annabeth flying back into our mother's throne. She didn't get up.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. Grover inched toward my sister all the while playing his reed pipes. Grass began sprouting out of the hard stone floor below. Carefully, trying not to be seen or heard, I drew and arrow and notched it.

"Nakamura!" Kronos called. "Time to prove yourself!" The rest of his words to were too quiet to hear. I looked down on the man who was supposed to be my husband. I could see the golden glow of his eyes, eyes that were normally blue, and I suppressed the urge to vomit. Here was my enemy, using my husband's body. Here Kronos was, hiding in skin that I have caressed and lied with, lips that I have tasted. It was a true Greek drama. I almost laughed at the irony. Instead, I became more enraged.

Before I realized what was happening, Ethan charged, but not a Percy. It was at Luke.

"NO!" I shouted as Ethan's sword came down on the back of Kronos' neck. Percy and Grover looked up at me. Ethan's blade shattered as it hit skin and he fell back clutching his stomach. Kronos raised his horrible eyes to meet mine and he smiled. To this day that horrible smile finds its way into my sleep.

"Treason." He stomped a foot. Marble and stone began shifting and crumbling below Ethan. He fell, scrabbling and screaming, into the colossal hole. I was on my way down, leaping from stone to stone until my feet reached the ground. No one moved as I approached.

"Look who's decided to join us." Kronos laughed and chilled raced down my spine. I forced myself to look him eyes.

"You are not going to win." I said dangerously. Translation: You can't have what's mine.

"It's a shame you chose the losing side, girl. Luke was right when he said you have a beauty to rival that of Helen herself." I made a motion to draw and arrow but I had no bow to shoot it with. I must have dropped it in my hurry to get down. I pulled my sword from its sheath instead.

Percy took that moment to engage while Kronos' attention was on me. He swung Riptide but wasn't fast enough. Kronos blocked Riptide with ease. I thrust my sword while his back was turned but he blocked that was well. With a strong swing of his arm, Percy managed to slash Kronos across the chest, leaving a deep mark in his armor.

"It's too late Percy Jackson." He inclined his head towards me, "My…_wife._ Behold." He pointed to the hearth in the center of the room. Smoke billowed from the coals and an image of a battle began to form. It was the gods fighting Typhon, and they were losing. But something was beginning to change. Out of the chaos, Poseidon charged, and the battle raged. This time with hope. And finally, success. Typhon was defeated. Kronos growled with rage, ripping Backbiter through the image, breaking apart the picture.

"They're on their way." Percy said triumphantly. "You've lost."

"I haven't even begun." He advanced on Percy but Grover stood between them. He was easily tossed aside. Percy tried to side step a blow and strike with his own but it was a move that Luke knew. He countered it with the same maneuver that he taught both Percy and me. I stood frozen as Riptide slid over the floor and straight into the hole.

"STOP!" Annabeth came out of nowhere. Kronos swung Backbiter towards her.

"Annabeth!" I shouted and threw myself between the weapon and my sister. A searing white-hot pain shot across my back as his blade cut through my armor. I didn't know which side of the blade cut me, but I prayed that it was the steel edge. I fell to my knees before Annabeth and knelt in front of me. Her hands were at my shoulders keeping me steady.

"Luke!" She cried, "I understand now. You have to trust me!"

Kronos staggered back a few steps and dropped Backbiter as if it burned him.

"Luke Castellan is dead!" He roared. "His body will burn away as I take my true form."

Tears fell from my eyes and a sob escaped my lips. I cried partially from the pain, mostly from hearing those words.

"Your mother," Annabeth said gently, hugging me closer as I cried, "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos! This is my fate."

"Is this your fate too, Luke?" She turned her palms out, now covered in my blood. "Her blood is now on your hands. June Castellan is your wife. My sister." Annabeth helped turned me to face him. His eyes were still gold but they were no longer glowing. They looked more amber as something stirred behind them. Pain. Guilt.

"This is not the end Luke. The Prophecy. Your mother saw what you would do. It applies to you."

"I will crush you both!" He roared.

"You won't." I said weakly, struggling with every breath. "You know how I know? Because you promised, Luke. I can tell you're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" He stepped forward, his fists raised in rage.

"Family, Luke." I said taking Annabeth's hand.

"You promised." She added.

Kronos staggered and fell to his knees in front of us. He stared at the dagger in Annabeth's hand, at the blood on her hands, finally falling to the recently replaced ring on my finger.

"Promise…." He gasped as if he couldn't breathe. "Annabeth. June." It wasn't the voice of Kronos speaking. It was Luke's. He inched forward, shaking like he was about to lose control.

"June," He put a hand to my cheek. "You're bleeding." He suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. He took my in his arms, his hands at my back. "I did this."

"It wasn't you." I tried to tell him.

"My dagger." Annabeth said behind me. It took it from her as she held it out, not understanding the significance of it. I never removed my eyes from Luke's.

Percy moved swiftly, kicking Backbiter out of the way. It spun away into the hearth and out of reach.

"Jackson." Kronos hissed dangerously. The arms around me tightened painfully. I cringed but stayed silent.

"He's changing." Luke's voice spoke. "Once he's out he won't need my body anymore."

"NO!" Kronos shouted out, throwing me to the floor. I cried out as I hit my injured back on the hard stone.

"The knife June." Annabeth muttered, "Cursed…blade."

I looked at the dagger that I held in my hand. My eyes grew wide as realization struck me like lightning. _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

"No." I whispered. "No, I can't. You can't."

Luke collapsed to the floor, his blue eyes on me. "Please, June." He inched his way over to me.

"You can't…do it…yourself." He struggled to say. "He'll break my control. Defend himself. Only my hand." He was glowing now with a light radiance. Even his skin started to smoke.

"No." I clutched Annabeth's knife closer to my chest. He was on his knees in front of me. Even with him pleading I couldn't let him do it. So what if the world was destroyed. Why should I have to give him up to save the world? It hardly seemed fair. I certainly felt selfish and tired enough to let it happen. At least if this was the end, it was the end for us all.

Luke pulled me up so I knelt in front of him as he held me in arms. I still wouldn't relinquish the blade. His hand covered mine, the one holding the hilt. He steadied my trembling hand. With his other he loosened his armor, exposing a bit of flesh under his left arm. The one with which I dragged him from the Styx.

"June, Baby." He whispered, "Please, it's the only way." He brushed his lips against mine while at the same time he stabbed himself, my hand still held in his. A split second later he howled in pain. His eyes began to glow and the earth rumbled. I was knocked backwards with shocking force as an intense light surrounded Luke. It grew brighter and hotter, until I had to avert my eyes. An explosion rocked with the force of an exploding sun.

The silence that followed was deafening, save for the painful ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes and found Luke sprawled on the floor surrounded by a blackened circle of ash. His left side was soaked in blood from where he had stabbed himself. His skin was blistered and steaming. I crawled over to him, carefully cradling him in my lap. I brushed some singed hair away from his burned face. His eyes flutter open and my heart skipped a beat, not knowing what I would see. When I saw my favorite shade of blue looking up at me I choked back a sob.

"Good blade." He said to Annabeth as she was helped over by Grover. There were tears in his eyes, in mine and in hers.

"You know," He said off handedly, "I nearly killed the two of you." He paused, "But you knew."

"Shhh." My voice was weak and it shook, "You were the Hero Luke. Just like I told you, you always would be. My Hero."

"You'll go to Elysium." Annabeth said. I gasped. That only meant one thing.

"Think…rebirth. Try for three times, Isles of the Blest."

"Don't talk like that. We can get you Amborisa. Percy! Grover!" I shouted desperately.

"Percy?" Luke asked.

"I'm here." He was kneeling beside Annabeth supporting her. But who would support me, I thought.

"Ethan, me. All the Unclaimed. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." Percy promised, "You have my word."

Luke's eyes met mine. "June. My June." He breath faltered for a moment and I panicked, fearing the worst. "You're crying. Please don't cry."

"How can I not?" I asked weakly, "You're dying and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Pretty mouths shouldn't cuss." He managed a smile. I couldn't muster up the courage to smile back. "Forgive me?"

"I can forgive you of anything." I finally forced a smile. For him, even though I couldn't really feel it. "I wouldn't have married you if I couldn't. I love you."

"I love you too." His voice was almost non-existent. Ever so gently, I covered his lips with mine. There was pressure as he returned the kiss, but it was only seconds before his lips went slack beneath mine and his hand fell limp at his side.

"Luke?" I whispered and kissed him again. "Luke, Baby? Please?" When he still didn't respond I cried out as I leaned my cheek against his. "No. No, Luke." I muttered silently. The others were silent around me. I felt hands at my shoulders, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I tore away a piece my shirt, the cleanest piece I could find, and began to wipe away the soot and blood from Luke's face.

"Percy." A deep voice sounded behind me, "What is this?"

"We need a shroud." He said mournfully, "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

Moments later, as I still cradled Luke's lifeless body to my chest, three hooded ladies appeared before me. The Fates, and in their hands they held a white and green burial shroud. Annabeth tried to pull me away from Luke, but I wouldn't budge.

"No!" I shouted defiantly, "Don't touch him!" Someone stronger than me, Percy I think, pulled me away. I struggled, but he pulled me into a tight hug and I buried my head in his shoulder. The three old women gathered Luke in the shroud and carried him out of the room. My cries grew louder and my agony echoed across the broken marble hall.

"Wait." Hermes said. He uncovered Luke's faced and kissed his forehead followed by quiet words in ancient Greek. "Farewell, my son." He whispered. Hermes stood beside me and put his strong hand on my shoulders. My mother Athena, wrapped her arms around me.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic and blindingly angry. I wrenched myself from their grasps and without a thought for consequence, pointed my fingers at them. The gods.

"I hope you're all happy!" I shouted, the rage making my voice crack. "My husband. Your son," I pointed at Hermes, "is being carried away in a shroud because of your _selfishness_!" I hissed the last word.

"June." Percy and Grover both said warningly. Nervousness apparent in their tone.

"No! Fuck the consequences! Strike me down, kill me for it. I don't care!" Shocked faces looked down at me from all angles. "Luke is dead. Now I wish I was too." Out of nowhere, my vision blurred and a terrible pain shot across my back. I fell to my knees and the floor rushed up to meet me.

"June!" I heard Annabeth shout before darkness and pain overtook me.

A Giant thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far! Just one chapter left to go!


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes I thought I must have died, or at the very least gone blind. I was surrounded by darkness with zero light, not even the moon to help me see by. I was, however, not deaf. Someone next to me rustled uncomfortably to my right. I squinted trying to make out who was with me.

As soon as I realized it was Grover, I tried to roll over onto my other side I felt the pain in my back. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped me.

"You shouldn't move. That injury you took is still healing." Grover's voice sounded like he swallowed sand. He offered me a glass of water and when I shook my head he drank it.

"How long have I been out?" Maybe I should have accepted the drink.

"Almost two days. Now go back to sleep. Chiron says you can leave tomorrow before dinner."

"Why are you here?"

Grover shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, your reaction sort of put everyone on edge."

"And you're here to, what, guard me?" There was more malice in my voice than I intended to use.

"I'm here so that when-if," He jumped when he saw my reaction. "If you express your grief in an unhealthy manner, I can run through camp waking up the right people." If I had been any less tired I might have laughed. Being in my state, I just raised an eyebrow.

"You drew the short straw, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Now sleep."

I don't remember falling back asleep.

I woke up on my own terms the next evening. There was no one sitting by my bed making sure I don't _express myself in an unhealthy manner._ I looked around for anyone just in case they may have stepped away for a minute or two. When no one showed up, I threw the white blanket off of me. As I stretched I felt no pain in my back, relieved of any physical pain. I met no one as I left the Big House. Judging by the position of the sun, I guessed everyone must have been at dinner.

I rushed over to the Athena cabin, glad that I met no one on the way. I dug through my clothes and pulled out the first things smelled clean. With the orange tank top and blue jeans slung over my shoulder I hurried to the shower.

As soon as I turned on the water to as hot as it would go, I disrobed and looked at myself in the mirror. Save for the dark circles under my eyes, there wasn't a mark on my face. Nor were there any on my arms, my stomach or my legs. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around to see my back. Running down my back, from my left shoulder to my right hip, was a scar. Thick, pink, and ugly it cut across my skin.

I now understood how Luke had felt when he had returned from his quest with his own scar. He had said he was a failure and it was there, on his face, for the world to see. I didn't feel like a failure, but I sure still felt like a traitor.

I didn't turn away from my reflection until the steam made the mirror impossible to see. I washed my hair with the first shampoo I grabbed. I didn't bother with the conditioner. As soon as I started rinsing the suds out of the tangled mess of my hair, I broke out into tears. My body shook with sobs as I sunk to the tiled shower floor. Without even caring if anyone heard me, I screamed. Rage, fear, grief, relief, I put everything I felt into it. The sound bounced around the shower stall stinging my ears, but I didn't care.

I finally pulled myself and out of the shower when the water had finally started to run cold. I wrapped a towel around myself and stood at the mirror again. I swiped my hand across the glass to see no change, save for swollen and red eyes. Without even thinking I walked back to my sister's bed and grabbed a pair of scissors. Back in the bathroom I started cutting. Blonde curls fell to the floor as I cut of more and more of it. By the time I was done my face still looked the same, but something had changed. Something I chose to do. The quick and sloppy job I had done to my hair could pass as a pixie cut. Some would call it edgy. Maybe I would have Annabeth clean it up for me later. I threw on my clothes and headed for dinner.

As soon as I showed up for dinner, all conversation ceased. I found my sister, and headed to sit with her. Half way through the maze of tables someone stood up and blocked my path. Clarisse stood before me, arms crossed feet planted.

"Look who decided to join us. If it isn't the widow, Mrs. _Castellan._" Her eyes were accusing, her tone haughty. Clarisse had never been one of my favorite people, but I thought she had out grown her ego.

I stared right back at her, unnerved and unblinking. I took a step toward her to which she stepped back. But I only pushed passed her without saying a word. Percy was standing, ready to move should I retaliate, Annabeth wasn't looking at me. Instead of stopping at the table to sit with what was left of my family, I kept walking. I didn't stop until I stood at the lake. I sat on a small outcropping of rock at the edge of the water. Minutes later someone sat beside me.

"I thought you might be hungry." Percy held out a plate to me. It was piled high with fruit and little bits of cheese.

"Thanks." I smiled as I accepted the food. I wasn't thinking about it, but I really was hungry.

"You're welcome." There was a moment of silence as I ate a few grapes.

"She blames herself, you know." Percy said.

"Who? Annabeth?" I said before swallowing.

"Yeah, that's why she's been avoiding you."

"I've been unconscious for two days, how could I have noticed." I threw a wrinkled grape into the lake and watched it disappear beneath the surface.

"Back there even. I can't seem to convince her otherwise. She thinks she should have noticed sooner."

"Her and I both, Percy. I mean, I was sleeping with him." Percy held is hand up.

"Stop. Just stop.. Too much info." The grimace on his face made me smile. Huh, and actual smile. Maybe I can get through this. Still smiling I leaned into Percy, thankful for, well, for being him. "You know, if it's any consolation, I don't blame anyone." He threw his arm around me.

"Not one single person?"

"Well, no one…" I looked thoughtful.

"Living?" I asked incredulously.

"Mortal." His answer was a quieter than a whisper. I nodded my consent.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never let Annabeth go. For anything, no matter what, never let go."

"That is something I can definitely promise. Annabeth means the world to me; I would do anything for her. Go anywhere."

"Good. I know she's well taken care of." My stomach made a gurgling sound followed by a booming laugh from Percy.

"Grapes and cheese not enough?"

"My stomach says no." Percy stood and helped me to my feet.

"Excellent. I think there is some blue cake back there with my name on it."

The next morning I was woken by soft sunlight streaming through a nearby window. I sat up when I noticed someone sitting at the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you yesterday." Annabeth said as soon as I sat up.

"No apology needed." She opened her mouth to say something else, "And I don't want to hear another word about how it's your fault."

"Okay, only if you promise to not adopt any blame either."

"Deal." At least I won't say anything to her about it. I'll keep all of the blame to myself. Yeah, that's really healthy.

"We'll get through this. I promise." She leaned in through her arms around me. I gladly returned her hug.

"I can through anything with you as my sister."

"Family forever."

When Annabeth pulled away she was pointing at my head and smiling. "What?"

"Your hair, it's sticking up."

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask if you wanted to clean it up a little bit."

"I would love to."

December 2009

I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill overlooking the new Camp Half-Blood. Percy had been as good as his word, better even. The Hermes cabin was no longer over crowded with the unclaimed children of the gods and the call for new cabins caused the camp to double in size. Annabeth was the one chosen to design the new cabins and her hard work was reflected in the beauty of the new cabins.

I often came up here to think, to get away and clear my head. Since the battle of Manhattan daily life had slowly become easier for me. The first month was the worst. Even though I promised Annabeth that I wouldn't cast blame, I often did whenever I felt the worst. I often closed myself off from everyone around me for days at a time until I would crawl out of my bed of self-pity and depression My anger showed during training and games of capture of the flag. The infirmary was never empty thanks to me.

Chiron had told Annabeth and Percy that it was a natural part of the grieving process and would return to my normal self in my own time. That's when he offered me my own room in the Big House, hoping the privacy might help. Last time I lost a family member, my dad, I had Luke to pull me back to myself. I didn't have him this time around. Annabeth and Percy saw it as their own self-given quest to help me become me. How did they do it? Simply by being themselves. Those two helped me see that life will continue that I can move forward and be happy. Right now I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

My concentration was broken by a shadow followed by the form of my sister.

"Hey Sis." I said. She didn't smile or wave like she normally would. She looked worried. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Percy?"

I shook my head. "Not since dinner last night, why?"

"I can't find him."

"I'm sure someone has seen him." I reassured her. Percy wasn't one to just wonder off.

"That's the thing. No one seems to have seen him since last night. It's like he vanished."

Alright dear readers that is the end of this particular story! Hmm, but do I have another one in mind? I might but I'm one hundred percent sure about it since I still want it to be about Luke and June. I really think my favorite part about this chapter was June and Percy's small moment. I really enjoyed writing that part. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story! Reviews are always a joy to receive!

I did notice that I have a lot of minor (I hope only minor) typos. I don't have a beta reader and I'm the only one that reads through these. I may go back at some point and fix all of these, but until then I apologize!


End file.
